It applies to parachuting from an aircraft, in particular from a military transport aircraft, of items, in particular of equipment or troops, which must be parachuted onto a predetermined reception area on the ground. In order to carry out such a parachuting there is generally determined:                a release point where the items to be parachuted must be released from the said aircraft, the said release point depending on a predetermined reception point located on the said reception area on the ground; and        an alignment point which forms, with the said release point, a straight reference line which is parallel with a center line provided on the reception area, the said alignment point being located at a predetermined distance from the said release point, upstream of the latter in the direction of flight of the aircraft.        
In order to implement the parachuting:                the aircraft is guided along the said straight reference line; and        during this guidance, the release of the said items to be parachuted is carried out between the said release point and a downstream end of parachuting point.        
Depending on the quantity of equipment to be parachuted or on the number of persons to be parachuted, the size of the said reception area can be inadequate for all of the foreseen parachuting to be able to be carried out in a single pass of the aircraft over the said reception area. In such a case, after a first pass, the pilot must return the aircraft to the said release point, by means of manual piloting, in order to carry out at least one additional pass for the purpose of additional parachuting. Such piloting is generally not simple to carry out and, furthermore, requires all the attention of the pilot.